City's Hustle and Bustle
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Clive just wants to see what Layton wants with him as he is finally freed from jail, but finds more to it than he thought. FLUFF (no surprise), a present fic for a friend on twitter. Minor LuClive (platonic), possible LayClive. Enjoy!


Clive wasn't sure how long the plane took to get into the most western part of the U.S., but it felt like an eternity. One that could probably be absorbed within the swirling depths of despair that swam within him and his shaking legs, unsure if he'll be able to move normally ever again. The professor and Luke were to the farthest, and latest region of the Earth mostly for crime solving but following this the abrupt side-jury duty of separate cases and as usual, the primary crime solver he was.

He scratches at his eyes and looks at the time on his phone. ' _Hm. Must be about 23 hours since I left from that hell hole._ ' Was all he could think. Jail was indeed incredibly bad, but he was freed and more than happy. Elated as he put it. He fixed his long sleeve overalls, pulls up his socks and stretches.

The poor man needed to take **3 planes to get to Layton. 3.** It involved him getting off at about 3 of the States, and the arduous wait time for said planes to leave for their proper stations, one after the other had tried his patience to the max. His sense of time must be lost, maybe it was more than 23 hours. Within 3 parts of the region, did he have to switch his clock (albeit automatically on his cell phone) 1 hour back, and the planes were rather late. The weather system really takes a toll on people and travelers were probably the most affected.

"Sir? Would you like me to get you anything? Lunch? Nuts? Coffee?" The stewardess asked courteously, with her tray of items to Clive's right. With slightly aching limbs he contemplates whether he even wants a meal now or if Layton will treat him for coming when he lands back on the ground. The cashews and walnuts give people energy, but for Clive it wasn't as much.

"I'll take 2 bags and 1 coffee, please." He asks in a gentle tone. The mademoiselle complied, giving him 2 medium sized bags and a tall cup filled to the brim with the vibrant liquid. Caffeine began to make its way unto Clive's list of addicting things to consume, after his habit of drinking Tequila. He looks out the window, passed the other passengers, taking a glance down to the state he was set to enter.

The mountains were indeed a wonder.

According to Layton's letters, the far midwest is a home to a bunch of mountains and beaches. Clive could feel himself somehow relax just from the thought of beaches. The sand beneath his bare feet, the sweltering suns rays on his chest and shoulders cooled by Poseidon's sea breezes as his legs get doused by the freezing ocean might. A dream he wanted to do, but with all of his plans of revenge and plots, he didn't think it could be possible.

Telling Layton would probably be a nightmare for them to do together, so just maybe on his own is worth it. Unless his lookalike wanted to tag along there was nor problem either. People would think he was his son.

His mind traces to the current month and day. **December**.

He sighs. How he longs to revive his parents after the time machine accident but it just couldn't be done. He is forever greatful to Layton for saving his life, twice. Vengeance is a poison only those can look past can truly overcome it. He remembers all those times his parents brought him bundles after bundles of clothing even when he wanted the latest toys back then. Despite that, he misses his parents to no points end. He could only think of a time he could mourn, back as a lad. He was left alone in the world after that incident.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain. We are about to land into Mandragora Shuttle and Terminal. Buckle your seat belts, and thank you for flying air Cloud Nine Major! Have a great day and we hope to see you again!" The intercom went off.

Clive was sure he was going to be alright. Starting fresh is what he needed. He checks back in his mind to see what items he brought onto the aircraft. Just his spare clothes, his wallet and a swipe device he was told about to be a cell phone. A 'Smart' phone they called it, but in all amazement he found out how to use it fast.

He takes out his phone, and within seconds of checking it does the time on there go back an hour and he receives a message from the professor.

 _Layton: How is it Clive? The plane rides not too bad I hope?_

 _Clive: Everything is alright Layton. I suppose the trip to your location is better than staring at black bars all day._

 _Layton: Luke and I will be waiting for you around the corners of the shuttle where you get off._

 _Clive: Sounds like a plan to me. Thank you... professor._

 _Layton: I'll tell you the whole story about why I made you come out in the first place, as soon as we get into our bus._

 _Clive: Oh bus now? I may have to make exercise before hopping in. My body is aching from no contact with the ground. Please tell me they have decent meals in this region I might enjoy?_

 _Layton: You'd be surprised what they have here in the states! I'll be sure to get anything that will intrigue you. See you Soon!_

 _Clive: See you Layton!_

Besides not having a home, the surprise departure to join them was better than staying a jail cell. Good company to have around, rather than the cell alarms and whistles of the cops badglering everybody. He puts his phone away, praying that the plane doesn't go through turbulence while attempting to go downwards.

The gravity already sends parts of the organs within him to hover within him, giving him a roller-coaster effect.

 ***30 Minutes Later***

Clive heads down this long tunnel, glass walls stretching 20 ft high, 20 ft wide.

People of all sizes come scrambling around him and his rolling luggage, and he almost loses his footing. He's really careful not to utter any curses or even remotely giving snares to them. He learned how to deal with his anger by merely playing scenarios in his head. Of course they weren't going to turn out they way he hoped, and yet it turned to humor.

He was glad he chose rollers, too big luggage could mean a broken back and how would he meet Layton then?

He continues his trek down the long aisle of white tiles, checking the time on his phone. Already 5:30 AM. His thoughts on flights might just have to be complaints if he wants to give them feedback but he wasn't going to do that.

The loudness of the crowd gets more and more harsher as he comes to a clearing. He scooches out from a barrage of people, seeing the inside of the airport. Not that he's surprised that the place was huge. All airports are large, but this is by far the spacious one he's arrived in. So many emblems of the state, people from around the world, the aroma of freshly made food and floor cleaner, and so many kiosks selling a variety of knick-knacks.

He goes to his phone once more, trying to see if Layton had messaged him saying his location. It's almost impossible to hear anything if he called, so he had to rely on his sense of sight. That is, until something about his hips height comes along and tugs at his sweater vest.

He feels the figure shudder, looks down and low and behold its his small version of himself. "Mini me. How have you been doing?" Clive says placing a hand to rest on Luke's capped head. The boy lets out a coughing fit, interrupted in his left shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Idle worry in his voice, He tried his best to look for the man in the tall hat.

"I believe I've captured a bug of the wrong kind. Not sure if it'll get worse later. It's great to see you too!" He said with a stifled tone. "My throats sore and my nose is running a marathon."

He takes Clives' gloved hand and leads him in the suffocating crowd. Luke maybe an apprentice, he unwittingly possesses the skill to maneuver himself through tight situations. Like a mouse having to look around a maze to look for the cheese. Although being told you're short really has an impact on results. Besides, Clive finds this heartwarming to him. The boy puts faith in Clive despite his crimes.

They head over to a food kiosk and Layton is sitting right there, drinking sweet tea from a large Styrofoam cup and a straw. Honestly he loves his tea, but he drinks it in any way he finds the times hip.

"Ah Clive!" Luke goes to take his seat next to the professor, beginning to dig into his breakfast meal.

Clive takes Laytons hand and shakes it. "It's a pleasure seeing you again, Layton. Enjoying the states I believe?"

It was true, Layton was enjoying himself a tad bit too much. The sights, food and monuments were extremely pleasurable in his taste. Fast food was never an option for Layton, not even to treat Luke, and yet here they are.

Clive sits himself down in front of the two, where he has 3 wrapped items and a tall beverage. The see through cup contained orange juice, to no surprise. Looking down at the hot food at his disposal, Clive unwraps the biggest one and it unveils its presence as an egg-sausage-croissant sandwich. Clives mouth absolutely waters at the aroma, placing it down and taking smaller peeks to the others.

Some hash browns and a small stack of pancakes.

"My my! This looks rather satisfying! I-I don't know what to say Layton." He dives into his food, particularly the croissant sandwich. Layton snickers watching the lookalikes eat like this. It's as though this would be the last meal of their lives. He takes mind to Luke however, watching the boy down the large cup of orange juice. He chokes on it, more coughing from the poor boys throat.

The taller male claps his hand on Luke's back, getting his breathing back in rhythm. "My boy, there's no rush! Slowly now."

Luke coughs and giggles making it difficult to eat. Clive moved onto the hashed brown, relishing the fried item and adding ketchup to it and to the croissant. Airports are always hustling for people to make their flights, and it looks like it's caught on for Layton's group.

"So. Where do you reside on this side of the world? In some home far off in the wilderness?" With his knowledge of Layton it was bound to be secluded. A place to work, ease his mind off puzzles, investigate the wildlife rather than doing so with crime scenes.

"No, my friend. Luke and I have found a place to reside right within the city, just like back in London. Almost at the heart if I do say so myself." He says trying to think about what else to describe their new... veranda so to speak. Luke nods in confirmation, avoiding anymore unwanted coughing episodes. Clive continues to consume and drink, eyes glazing at the kiosks and the sorts.

Just how the states are able to maintain this kind of cleanliness a part from their home is a mystery. Alas, if people are meant to come along and take a ride hospitality and proper hygiene always go best in tandem. Maybe he'll buy himself a few souvenirs? Or even some sweaters, hats and some sweat pants.

A fellow gentleman and young lady walk by, and he catches a glimpse of the prices to one the sweaters that caught his attention. $45.00?! Just for that? You'd have to be crazy to buy one thing with that mula of cash. Incredibly for him, he remembers that his fare share of clothing in his suitcase might just be enough for him. But since he's out of prison now, he'll really need to buy new clothes. As much as he likes fitting in, being comfortable is much more his taste.

"Looking at the merchandise on sale I presume? We already bought you some items here as a welcome. You can change the second we get home."

It was there, when Luke finished sipping the last drops of Orange Juice, along with Clive and Layton with their drinks he told them it was time to go and catch their bus. When questioned why Layton refused to drive here and back, the man responded it would be a tiresome journey for him and Luke. Being cramped in such a small space for 4 hours would have been too much. Not to mention the bathroom stops they would have needed to make.

They walked along some same old corridors, Luke giving Clive his welcome present. It was a brown paper bag with the emblem of the Middle west state. He thanked Luke with a small hug, catching him in his shoulders so he takes hold to Clive's hips. Outside, their were columns holding up large roofs for people to wait for their proper rides from families, friends or shuttle buses.

The one they take was waiting right there, all the way to the far right where the columns stopped and the ceiling ended was their ride to the city.

 ***1 Hour Later***

"My goodness! So much woodland terrain and a considerable time for rain." Clive says basking at the wilderness and its variety of trees and wildlife. Lucky for him, this time, he was able to get a window seat. Luke sat to his right and Layton vice versa.

"Professor... Do you know if the Bubonic plague is still around in this time?" Luke asks, blowing his nose into one of his tissues.

The capped man was sure Luke studied (or vaguely heard that) the plague was not so common in society.

"My boy, the plague was, and still is indeed a horrid disease. All of it started when rats came aboard trading vessels among Europe in the early 500's. They contaminated every inch of grains, wheat, vegetables. Everything. Not that the rats were the ones who-"

*SPLURGEEEE*

"Oh for heavens sake." Layton pinches the bridge to his forehead, shaking it lightly. Of course out of all the buses, the one passenger with flatulence has to board this one. Clive bent over with laughter because of how long the gas passed, and Luke in tears of both cackling from watching poor Layton's expression go from informative and disgust.

Like the composed man he was, he wouldn't dare turn his back to look at the perpetrator. It would cause provocation and further episodes. Clive attempted to regain his composure, trying his best taking deep breaths. Luke followed suit and Layton ready to finish his small history lecture.

"Fleas. The more accurate culprits. Carrying the plague within their fangs, and transferring it from one person to the other. Then it went airborne and it was almost impossible to contain. The unbearable plague soon dwindled and now only rare cases occur every now and then."

He puts his hand on Luke's head. "But I assure you Luke, you have none of the symptoms to the disease. Whatever you're sick with will take its course." Luke smiled at the professor cheery again that what he had wasn't fatal. Clives previous laughter died down, watching the little scene of their actions unfold. If expressions were audible, his frown would make a very high and loud screech.

He looks outside the window. Still empty without his parents. How many times had his mom or dad reassured him of anything? Probably a million times when he was a child, he just doesn't remember the last time when.

The rain fit the scenery indeed. Besides his droopy and anchoring jet lag, Clive can't help but just reminiscence the good old days. Layton continues lecturing Luke of the other possible plagues that he's learned from a long running tv show. Involving a whole ton of poor victims to parasites, fungi and bacteria. Luke finds this fascinating. Even during his sick states can the professor inspire him. The bus ride wasn't going to be quick, but they were going to be holed up for about a while.

 ***3 Hours Later (The driver needed to make 3 pit stops. One for gas, the second for a flat tire, and the last because he got in a fight with a tourist wanting to take them to another state because of a famous fast food restaurant they wanted to try.)***

Layton and the crew hop off the bus. Luke is in one peace and the tallest of them all had his tall hat... rather squished and dirty.

This somehow lightened Clives mood, pushing out the umbrella he was given by Layton. It had a design of owls all over the top. Luke must have picked it out since it felt like the right fit to cover his body.

"Well, I think I'll have to take this and my other suits to the dry cleaners. How do you like the atmosphere, Clive?"

He hastens to answer his question, checking the surroundings. The streets were doused in the lightest of rain, with the street shops open to the public to try their food in various restaurants. Trees left barren with no leaves were covered with holiday lights adorning each and every branch in a square inch of each tree in the street. Boy did people risk their electric bills to soar just for one holiday that doesn't come until once a year.

Their walk was rather short but not slow. Merely 6 blocks from the shuttle were they now facing a home like all the others. Attached to each one without much difference, giant windows that had a small ledge for people to sit on and watch the outdoors inside. The red painted walls were enticing, besides the fact the house looked rather bland.

"It'll feel more at home when we get inside!" Luke says through his scarf. Clive looks at the car Layton has in the front of the streets. Almost like a beetle was its typical size, nothing new or out of the ordinary.

"Clive, I must ask something of you." Layton opened the door into the home, and to Clive's wondrous imagination, he might have just visited santa claus without even knowing it. Wreaths among wreaths lying on the walls, followed by lights. The sofas contained holiday pillows with giant snowflakes, rudolph or frosty the snowman. A chandelier to add more of a contemporary look, a large bookcase containing what Clive hopes to be just law books for Layton to continue his wide studying. Or maybe some riddles to give him more than enough puzzles to apply to his daily life.

"What is it professor?" He asks, putting down his gift bag onto the big chair of the room. He almost failed to notice the chugging toy train near his feet.

"You see, the local police and detectives have asked me to go to headquarters to aide them in a mystery of unknown burglaries. Do you think you can watch over Luke for the rest of the day?" He asks with gratitude and question leaking in his voice.

Not that he didn't have much of a choice, but Luke's company gave him a sense of relief in some aspect. The trope of him being a son to him was getting boring, but he needed to do something with him to fully tell himself he can move on from his parents' death. But what to do he wasn't sure about.

"Doesn't sound like a problem professor. Tell me has he had his shots?" A thrown pillow from the couch lands to his face, having the younger puff his cheeks in annoyance.

"The kindest of thanks to you Clive. Luke, please don't do anything too strenuous, especially with Clive." He winked at the sick boy, watching him nod as he picked up one of his books from the coffee table. The tallest of the two waved him farewell, and made himself comfortable in the living room with Luke. From the looks of the kitchen on the couch he sits, it was rather... on the small side. A dinning table fit for only 2 people, but at 4 if they had company.

He feels small thumps come to him, Luke coming to him. "Clive have you ever read about this book about killing a bird? I think I'm missing something." To this CLive was more than happy to tag along and help him through with the story.

 ***6 Hours Later***

 _He doesn't remember how sick a child could get after just a days worth of time. Only when picked up at the airport did the boy have a strep throat and the stuffiest nose known to children everywhere. Just where did he go wrong? He merely went from explaining a long but meaningful book in a good threshold of his logic, and things seemed to be just fine._

 _Layton never mentioned where the medicine cabinet was, but he had a good clue it was somewhere in the bathroom. Before poor Luke tossed his cookies, they started playing small mystery adventures, especially with the toy train._

 _An episode of the man that flipped burgers got him inspired to make up a mystery of his own._

 _They got to playing cards, and the most cunning thing that got Clives' attention was this seemingly horizontal figure throughout most of the household. He asked Luke what they were, and like the talk back on the bus it was for rats. Clive screamed internally to himself, the thought of finding those scurrying across his feet would make him throw a chair after jumping on top of it._

 _Not that the rats had bathroom accidents, but thankfully the floors were hardwood and no fungi could grow the second Layton cleaned up a mess._

 _Around 3 in the afternoon did Luke become a little lethargic, just watching television. Clive suggested he'd make Lunch for the 2 of them. Luke said he wasn't hungry and there was the warning sign Clive was afraid of. If the boy wouldn't eat, then he'd probably just have to get him just water or orange juice to drink._

 _He made sandwiches, but even those weren't up to Luke's stature. He started complaining of a fever that wouldn't let him sleep. His only instinct now was to get him acquainted further. He helped Luke up the spiraling stairs, to which he was pretty happy about. Reminded him of a tree house._

 _When Luke got in his comfortable 2-piece onesie, he grabbed his teddy from his bed to have further sleepover in the living room. Clive needed to get a bowl filled with cold water. Clive didn't want to leave the boy in this state, but he needed to go out and grab medicine and soon._

 _The local pharmacy was just around the corner, and he picked up liquid cough syrup, some vapor rub, a word search because he was a big fan of those, and almost a bunch of other stuff he forgets to mention because he was feeling a little greedy. Mostly chocolate and candy cause jeez he hasn't had a sweet food in a while._

 _Just in time when he arrived to the home, He heard Luke belching out his breakfast from earlier in the day, right in the upstairs bathroom. He had to carry him back down but awarded him with positive words about his running to the bathroom._

"Clive!" He snorts, trying to remember where he was. Those airplane rides came back to bite his ass, and hard. He turns his head to the left seeing Luke bundled in blankets, teddy deep and tucked into the bunch.

Clive changed out of his clothing into the more suitable and roomy.

He taps his barefeet trying to remember what Luke wanted. Ah yes of course.

"Come along then." His response was almost a silent mumble, and the sofa began to shift. Luke went under the blankets, gathering a pillow and places it on Clives' lap. Luke asked Clive to wrap up with him because he couldn't get warm. Not one to deny his friends request, he scooped him up in his arm, fixing the damp towel occasionally dipping it back in the cool water.

He too was snugged in from neck to toe in the giant comforter, having top hats and magnifying glasses here and there.

He breathed in content, just happy that he was finally away from the cold. He forgot to turn the fireplace on with a lighter, but having Luke with him was practically much more suffice.

He looks down at the boy once more, who in turn was a bit groggy. That episode left him a little better, but he wasn't hungry, not one bit. Clive rubs Luke's hairearning a silent laugh and a deepening hug to his chest. He laughed to himself, watching outside. The streetlights now on, scattering the light upon the crust and glistening road and sidewalks.

The trees continued their patterns of lights placed all around them. Clive grabs the remote and turns it to another channel, hoping he could ask Layton what to feed the poor boy when he comes home.

"Mmm." He looks back down, Luke having a puzzled face. "What is it? Gotta go one more time?" Luke shook his head, trying to find his voice among the trembling fever plaguing him.

"D-Do... Do you m-miss your p-parents alo-alot C-Clive?"

That question hit home indeed, making his gut wrench and heart a little uneasy. Just how was he supposed to say it? Yes they were wonderful people? He stammered, but gave a response anyways. "Of course I do."

"Did you ever want them to-to tell you how much... they loved you one last time?" His breathing hitched unsure if Luke was the one to unravel all of his unexpressed emotions. The boy was indeed the puppy he never knew he needed. The lump in his throat made it impossible to speak.

"Y...Yes." He admitted it. He missed his parents so bad. Just from that night he heard the last 'I love you' before bed, but he needed reassurance that they loved him to the very end. Luke poked his chest, earning a small yelp. "I... did mourn for them when I lost them... but... I never expected to actually think of what they would say to me if they were still alive. Even for one last time.

"Would you like to role play? I could be... I could be a younger you, while you be your parents. You could let out some grief if you haven't in the past?"

Just silence followed, but Clive nodded. He wanted to get this black cloud over him to leave, but for a good cause. For his mental state. But where was he going to start?

"Cl... Clive?" He started. "You... You've grown up to be such a big boy. Grown up to be just like your father."

Luke smiled softly, asking him to continue. He could feel Clive's body tense under him. He gulped trying to continue once more. "You sure a chip off the old block, huh sport?" Two small teardrops formed at the corners of his eyes. Luke was sure Clive never actually expressed the hidden sadness and solitude plaguing him was about to come out.

"You've been doing so well in school! We're so proud of everything you've been doing Clive. You have your whole future ahead of you." He was pretending to be both of his parents at the same time. He smiled as the waterworks kicked into full gears, some drops landing on Luke's face. He reached up to wipe away some of them, and earned Clive's hand in return.

"You're, you're everything your mother and I wanted you to be. Such a caring, gentle but cunning young man." He was at the point of bawling. "Your mother and I love you for everything that you are. We hope someday you'll find yourself a great job and make a living. You will surely be a ladies man." He starts his outward expulsion of crying, taking Luke into his arms, sobbing into his hair and taking shallow breaths. Luke clamped his hold tighter with Clive's hand, his turn to scratch his head and soothe his back.

"And-And... Most importantly Clive. We love you from the deepest of our hearts. You can do anything you-you put your mind to." Like his parents did, he smooched Luke;s forehead, touching his forehead to Luke's. Aching sobs trembled out of his body, clutching Luke like he was his younger self.

They stay like that for about 15 minutes. Clive calms down enough to finally look at Luke, who was in between a state of sleep and consciousness. He giggles, finding his teddy on the other side of the couch, giving it to Luke.

The TV was playing an old but sentimental version of Silver Bells, with the singer giving such a nostalgic voice. His heart beats back to normal, he takes in another deep breathe, relishing the soft tune and tones the notes gave to him. Was Luke a blessing in disguise for Clive? He hoped he was.

In comes Layton, with a few big bags of food and hot soup. They both jolted up, Luke a little dizzy and Clive holding him still. "If he wasn't too much trouble Clive, would you like to stay with us for the times to come?"

Did Layton just ask him to be in a small family with Luke? He smiled genuinely, getting tugged by Luke to get something to eat. "I'd love to, Layton."


End file.
